


Optical Intrusion

by siskiou



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskiou/pseuds/siskiou
Summary: Story written during the German Pros Meet 2018My words to be included were:glasses, nose, hands, holster, squirming, ringingI'm not at all a writer! I was forced! ;-)Big thanks to byslantedlight for beta reading, brit checking and giving the story a title!





	Optical Intrusion

The phone was ringing incessantly. Doyle had fallen asleep with Bodie by his side, and now he tried squirming out from under Bodie’s arm, which stretched across his shoulders, without waking him.

But Bodie’s eyes were already open. “The Cow is calling to cancel our day off, isn’t he?”

Doyle groaned, dragged his hands through his tousled hair, and stretched mightily. Bodie watched appreciatively, eyeing Doyle’s beautifully muscled body, and wished for Cowley and CI5 to just go away for a few days.

“You going to answer that, Ray?”

Doyle wrinkled his nose, thinking about it. “Yeah, I’d better. Cowley’ll hunt us down if I don’t. I’m in his bad books anyway, after sitting on his glasses this afternoon. He _had_ to put them down right where I always sit on the corner of the desk! Maybe he’s getting old.”

He grabbed the receiver at last.

“About time, 4.5! Get down to HQ and bring your partner with you! We have a situation!”

“Yes, sir! Right away! Erm… did you get your glasses taken care of?”

“Never you mind, Doyle! You’ll find the bill on your desk next week. It won’t be cheap for a rush job!”

Doyle frowned and took a deep breath, then thought the better of it. “4.5 out.” He slammed down the receiver.

Bodie was already dressed and reaching for his holster. “Is the Cow docking your pay, then?”

Doyle buttoned his favourite jeans and gave Bodie a dark look, but then his face broke into a grin. “It was worth it to see his face though, right?”

Bodie smiled back and slung his arm across Doyle’s shoulders. “Do it again next week, and I’ll foot the bill myself, sunshine!”


End file.
